


На кухне

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leosapiens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: кэпостарк на кухне у МэттаER, в отрыве от таймлайна MCU и здравого смысла





	На кухне

Когда к нему в квартиру заявился Тони Старк с половиной бутылки виски, Мэтт не нашел в себе сил его послать. Если к тебе в полночь вваливается нетрезвый, малознакомый миллиардер и остается ночевать, далеко не каждый найдет, что сказать. Тем более что в голосе Старка были болезненно удручающие нотки, а Мэтт не умел отказывать людям в решении их проблем, даже таких одновременно нелепых и душераздирающих, как «что-то некуда больше податься».  
Гений, миллиардер, супергерой — и при этом не к кому пойти с бутылкой, когда тебе нужно выдохнуть, кроме как к человеку, с которым ты однажды вместе Нью-Йорк спасал. 

Старк, впрочем, ничего от него не хотел, даже говорить. Просто сел за стол на кухне, смахнув с него пыль рукавом дорогого пиджака, и задумчиво разлил виски в бокалы, бесцеремонно добытые из шкафчика. Мэтт вежливо пригубил предложенную ему порцию и отправился в ночной дозор. Вернувшись, — усталый, чуть подволакивая ногу, готовый рухнуть в постель, — он жестоко пожалел о своей доброте. Неизвестно, когда в квартире появился Капитан, но сейчас эти двое обнимались на его кухне, слишком интимно, чтобы он мог себя заставить им помешать. Мэтт задумчиво уселся на пожарной лестнице, одновременно прислушиваясь к городу и к происходящему в своей квартире. Капитан стоял, оперевшись спиной о стену, а Старк прильнул к нему, дыша алкогольными парами, и шептал ему в ухо непристойности. Капитан был возбужден и расстроен одновременно, но отстраниться не пытался, стоически терпел, тяжело дыша.

— Тони, — хрипло выдохнул он, — Мы не дома.  
— А у нас есть _дом_? — все так же горячо и с придыханием, не меняя тона, поинтересовался Старк. — Мне казалось, у _меня_ есть гигантский фаллический символ, не имеющий ничего общего с человеческим жильем, а у тебя — квартира, где ты работаешь музейным экспонатом, а я смущаю соседей своим распутным поведением.  
— Я не имел это в виду _так_ , ты же знаешь.  
— Нет, не знаю, — удрученно возразил Старк и приник губами к шее Капитана. 

Мэтт безумно хотел бы улечься в кровать и уснуть, а не подслушивать чужие, очевидно личные разговоры. Он поднялся на ноги, тихо проскользнул в спальню, бесшумно стащил с себя костюм, заполз под одеяло. Проще не стало: он все еще слышал как бьется сердце Капитана, как сорванно дышит Старк, целуя его в ключицы, как трется ткань костюма о джинсы, облегающие пах Роджерса. Мэтт закусил губу, нахмурился. У него секса не было уже давно, и происходящее сейчас на его кухне было для него самым интимным переживанием за последнюю пару месяцев. Он мог бы обдумать этот прискорбный факт, но чертовски хотелось спать. Сквозь накатывающие волны сна он все еще слышал, ощущал всеми своими обостренными чувствами, как ладони Старка задирают футболку на спине Капитана, гладят обнажившуюся кожу, отчаянно, словно пытаясь его в чем-то убедить на особом, тактильном языке. 

— Тони! — возмущенный шепот Капитана вырвал Мэтта из глубин сна, полного горячих объятий и жарких поцелуев. Дыхание мужчин на кухне было сбившимся, запах их возбуждения он чувствовал даже на таком расстоянии. Мэтт жалобно скривился, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, но все равно не мог не слышать, как Старк опускается на колени и расстегивает молнию на джинсах Капитана. 

— Стииив... — поддразнил его Старк и лизнул истекающий смазкой член. Сердце Капитана забилось яростней, он резко выдохнул и легко поднял Старка с пола, прижимая к себе, усаживая на стол.  
— Черт возьми, Тони, — пробормотал он, но в голосе его не было осуждения, ничего, кроме жгучего желания. 

Мэтт едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать от фрустрации. На кухне рухнул на пол и разбился бокал, а Капитан продолжал избавлять Старка от деталей костюма, прижимать его к себе, целуя шею, оглаживая широкими ладонями его спину. Когда эти же руки раздвинули ягодицы Старка, насаживая его на член Капитана, Мэтт подумал, что стол на его кухне никогда не будет прежним, и хорошо, что он им практически не пользуется. Он поднялся, усталый, с напряженным, натягивающим штаны членом, вылез с телефоном на пожарную лестницу, и, слушая, как на его кухне непорочный символ Америки вбивает в стол гения и миллиардера, набрал дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами мало кому известный номер. 

— Мне нужно с тобой встретиться, — выдохнул он в трубку, зная, что не имеет на это никакого права. — Ничего не случилось, просто.. мне _нужно_.  
— Ха, Красный, — с теплой усмешкой выдохнул в трубке явно не ложившийся еще Фрэнк. — Полчаса, и я у тебя.  
— Час, — буркнул Мэтт, — У меня тут нежданные _гости_ , надеюсь, к тому времени они уже уйдут.  
— Час, — согласился Фрэнк, оставив Мэтта в одиночестве слушать, как скрипит многострадальный стол, скатывается на пол второй бокал, а Капитан, сжимая Старка крепко, но чертовски осторожно, как величайшее на свете сокровище, кончает в него со сдавленным стоном, и, доводя его до оргазма, шепчет в ухо: «Люблю».


End file.
